MISSING PEOPLE
by EvanescenceMychemicalRomance
Summary: 6 teenagers have gone missing: Andre Harris , Beck Oliver , Cat Valentine, Jade West, Robbie Shapiro, and Tori Vega. If you have any information , contact the Police IMMEDIATLEY.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:** I am doing another multi - chapter . PEOPLE. review! It actually helps. I really have a thing for horror stories, so heres one , Victorious themed. **

NEWS REPORT:

6 teenagers have been reported missing .

Andre Harris

Beck Oliver

Cat Valentine

Jade West

Robbie Shapiro

Tori Vega

All 6 teenagers attend Hollywood Arts High School, and they are apparently a well - known group.

Police are working on the case , and if you know ANYTHING about where these kids are,

contact the police IMEDIATELY .

* * *

><p>Beck woke up , not knowing where the hell he was.<p>

Then he remembered.

_They had decided to walk home that evening - The theater they had gone to wasn't very far_

_from Beck's RV. Jade hadn't wanted to go home, so she was staying wit Beck for the night._

_A man had come out of the darkness , And Beck had been shocked when he grabbed Jade._

_The guy was big , and Beck wasn't thinking about anything but getting Jade to safety._

_He failed. He failed to keep her safe._

"J-Jade?" he called out, praying she wasn't dead.

A low groan came from somewhere in the dark.

"Beck... your awake." Jade whispered .

"yeah.. how long have you been awake?"

"I wish I hadn't woke up."

"JADE! why would you say that?"

"Because if I had been out .. I wouldn't have gotten raped."

**A/N: I know , I now , She's straight forward. But I aim to shock.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: you want exciting , here it is. **

_Cat and Robbie were walking together, having just eaten dinner at Nozu._

_Suddenly, out of the blue , a large man grabbed Cat and hit her over the head. The girl slid to the ground._

_Robbie attempted to get free and call 911, but it was too late. The man hit him over the head , and he blacked out immediately ._

* * *

><p><em>Andre was walking home alone. He knew it was a stupid thing to do , but all his friends were doing their own things , so he had decided to go to the arcade and play some games.<em>

_Out of the dark came a large man , and Andre fought him. But it proved pointless, and Andre was the 5th kidnapped._

* * *

><p><em>Tori Vega smiled . The house she'd picked out was perfect for her 5 guest . She was going to have some fun with this new game. Then , Nathanal come through the door , carrying a unconscious Jade over one shoulder <em>

_and Beck , who was also out of it , on the other. "Thank you , Nathanel. Put them in the basement. Oh;"_

_Tori said smirking , "And when Jade wakes up , why don't you give her a welcome?"_

_Nathanel grinned an evil grin , and carried her newest guest to the basement._

_Tori smiled. this might be my best game yet , she thought , and smiled a sick grin again._

**A/N: HAHAHA. I don't think you were expecting that. I have to pick the survivors of this**

**story , so Bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I picked the survivors. **

Cat awoke , her head groggy .

She was in a dark basement , and in the dark she could make out two other shapes.

"Where am I?" she asked in a small voice.

The door to the basement opened.

"Are all of you awake now?" Tori asked , smiling as she walked into the basement.

"YOU BITCH!" Jade yelled . She attempted to get up and go after Tori .

" I wouldn't do that if I were you ,Jade. Nathanel would be all too happy to reprimand you." Tori said , still smiling.

Nathanel leered.

Jade sat back down feeling helpless.

"Why would you do this?!" Andre said.

"Because it's fun."

Tori smiled again.

"Nathanel , give everyone there bread and water. If anyone misbehaves , do not give them food."

With one final smile , Tori left the room.

**A/N: How long should this story go on? give suggestions.**


	4. Death

Tori stood outside , not minding the lashing rain.

This was _such_ a fun game! she wanted to wait to kill them , watch them keep the smallest shred of hope they might stay alive.

But the hunger had been getting stronger and stronger. She needed to kill.

But who should the victim be?

Beck and Jade were out. They were going to suffer, suffer for this small thing they dared call **love.**

That left three, each offering there own amusement in killing .

The name came to her mind, and she smiled a hungry smile.

Overhead, the rain poured harder from the gray sky.

* * *

><p>Jade was scared.<p>

Dammit! Why hadn't she listened to her instincts?

She had let the girls false kindness subdue her.

_I should have gotten rid of her after that first day._

It was too late for should haves . One - if not all - of them was going to die, and soon from the look in that _thing's_

eyes. She needed to heal , and fast. Tori had taken precautions with her prisoners.

One thing she knew for certain:

Tori would make them all suffer and fear for as long as possible.

* * *

><p>Andre stirred from his troubled sleep.<p>

Nathanel was jolting him awake.

'Get up , boy. '

Andre stood up. 'What the f-'

'Not a word.' The big lump said , putting a knife near his throat.

Andre walked up the stairs and out of the basement they were being kept in.

He was led outside into the back yard. It was spacious. a large electric fence surrounded it.

And it confirmed they were in the middle of nowhere.

Tori stood in a pool of moonlight , just as beautiful as always.

_NO! don't think of her like that. She's sick. She's KEEPING us here._

She came forward , smiling. 'Hello , Andre.' She said in a soft voice.

Andre said nothing.

'I did always like you...but you will be glad I did this' she said.

'T , please. _This isn't you. _You are sweet. You never hurt anyone. Please let us go, and it will be okay. We'll get you help.'

She was silent for a moment. This gave him some hope.

Then she looked up at him and smiled.

'You foolish boy.'

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

><p>Tori smiled at the corpse of Andre Harris.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What , no one cares about Andre? I posted the wrong chapter , so if you read the Seddie parody , go back and re read.**

Jade woke with a start.

_ Someone has died,_she thought. She could feel it. She just couldn't tell _who._

She knew it wasn't Beck. She would have known if it was him , and anyways , he was sleeping right beside her. She gave a sniff. The scents of the basement swirled into her nose , and she caught the scent of Cat , who smelled like a mixture of candy and flowers, and Robbie , who smelled like baby wipes.

Andre's scent was weaker compared to the others. He wasn't in the basement.

Jade curled up next to Beck and felt the tears slip from her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Where's Andre?" Cat said when they were all awake.<p>

Everyone was silent.

Suddenly , the basement door opened. "Hello ,plebians." Tori said with a smirk.

"I expect you want to know where your friend Andre is?" She was full out grinning now.

"What did you do to him , you bitch?" Beck said , standing up and moving towards Tori.

"Beck , stop. It's what she wants." Jade whispered , grabbing his arm.

"Jade is right , Beck. Both you _and _her will pay dearly if you try to attack me." Tori was smiling and

tapping her bright red nails against her face.

He glared .

"Now , onto Andre. I'm afraid he is officially _dearly departed._He was quite delicious, if that's any solace."

She quickly stepped out of the basement.

Beck shook Jade and went for the door.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU,YOU FUCKING BITCH,YOU CUNT! YOUR GOING TO FUCKING SUFFER!"

He was screaming curses at the top of his lungs. Cat started sobbing , and Robbie wrapped his arms around her. Jade walked over and gently placed her hand on Becks arm.

He stopped cursing and looked at her. "She _ate_ him ." he whispered.

Jade pulled him into her arms , and they both wept.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Jade suddenly stood up.<p>

"All of you , listen to me. We need to get out of here."

Cat muttered under her breath " Thank you , captain Obvious."

Jade glared at her.

Cat fell silent.

"But Jade , Tori is _clearly _more than human. She's some kind of monster, and we're just regular old people."

Jade smiled grimly.

"Yes, _you _are just ordinary people. Me , not so much."

"Now is NOT the time to be cocky , Jade." Beck said firmly.

"Let me talk. First , I'll explain what I am."

And taking a deep breath , she held out her hands.

From her fingertips , soft blue light came and filled the dingy basement.

**A/N: I think this is a fairly amazing chapter , if I do say so myself. READ AND REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tori smiled at her newest soldier.

"Welcome , Andre. I hope you will be useful when the others try to escape."

Andre Harris's dead corpse nodded its head in assent. "Yes , mistress." he said in a voice devoid of everything.

* * *

><p>The others stared in amazement as the soft blue light filled the dingy basement.<p>

Everyone except Beck, that is. "Jade , you _know _this isn't allowed -"

She shot him a glare. "Beck , this is serious. She's a rogue! If we don't get out of here, we're ALL going to be used in her army!"

Robbie stood up. "What are you two TALKING about?! What kind of rogue is Tori?"

Jade took a deep breath . "Ok you guys , here goes : Beck and I aren't human. We are Silenae , protectors of the dead. Tori is a rogue Silenae , who's using her powers for evil."

Cat and Robbie stared at them for a few moments.

When they didn't say anything , Jade continued. "I'm a few decades older than Beck , technically. Silenae don't really age once they hit sixteen."

Beck came up behind Jade and put his arms around her waist. "Love," her murmured into her ear , "you know what we'll have to do if we all get out of here."

She put her head on his shoulder. "I know," she whispered, "But we have to get out of here , and we can't do what we have to without explanation."

He nodded , looking pained , and tightened his arms around her.

Cat finally spoke. "So you two aren't human and neither is Tori. And one or both of you needs to fight her or we all die like Andre did."

Jade sighed. "Well , we won't die exactly like Andre did , but yes , she will murder us all eventually if we don't kill her. Probably after torturing us as painfully as possible."

Cat cocked her head to the side. "So what're we going to do?"

"_You_ are not going to do anything except run when we tell you to," Jade said. "Beck and I will formulate a plan."

Robbie looked like he was going to protest , then changed his mind. "What 'army' does Tori have , anyway?"

Jade winced. It was obvious this was a question she'd been hoping he wouldn't ask. "You'll see. And when you do , you _have_ to remember to not look too closely at any of them."

"Why?" Cat asked. Her voice was small.

Beck grimaced. "Because you might see someone you know. Now , both of you rest. We have a long way to go before we can escape from here."

* * *

><p>Cat and Robbie obviously weren't happy about it , but eventually they fell asleep. Being half starved and suffering severe emotional trauma probably made you exhausted.<p>

Jade glared at Beck. "Thanks for playing dumb earlier , by the way."

He groaned and threw up his hands. "What else was I supposed to do? Jade , this is against the rules! If the Council finds out -"

Jade interrupted him. "This is a life and death situation. The rules go out the window on this one. And you know that the Council has been trying to track _her _down for centuries. We have to defeat her , or she'll simply keep expanding her army - and you _know _that the dead always out number the living."

Beck's gaze softened. "I know , Jade .. but I'm worried. What if she gets the better of you?" He reached forward and gently twined his arms around her. "How would I live without you?"

She sighed , and pressed her head against his chest. "If I die , I die. And Beck .. whatever happens , I love you."

He tightened his arms around her. "I love you , too."

They spent a few more minutes like that , nuzzled against each other. Then Jade pulled back slightly , and looked at her mate.

"One more re hash of the plan," she said. "You take Cat and Robbie and get the fuck out of here , and I battle Tori."

Beck nodded , his brown eyes darker than usual. "I still don't like it. Isn't it better if we both -"

"No. I have to fight her alone , Beck. She'll send her servants after Cat and Robbie. They need someone to protect them. Plus... " Jade's blue eyes shone with a fierce light. "I spent _years _hunting her , Beck. And I missed her , when she's been right under my nose at school for ages. I let this happen. It's my responsibility to end it , as well."

Beck didn't look happy about it , but he nodded. He knew that there was no way to talk Jade out of her plan , and as much as he hated to admit it , she was right. Cat and Robbie needed a protector.

"Come on. Let's get some rest." he murmured , gently pulling her into a corner of the cold basement.

"Oh , I don't think you'll be able to do that for a while," a sugary sweet voice said from the stairs.

Tori was there , smiling down at them , with a wicked glint in her eyes.

She looked at Jade. "You want to fight me , young one? Then let us battle."

* * *

><p>Jade didn't even blink. "Remember what I said. Get them out of here!"<p>

She ran up the stairs , toward Tori. The rogue Silenae just chuckled and dashed upwards , into the frosty California night. Out of her back , a pair of rusty red wings burst forth , and she launched herself into the sky.

_Come on , come on , _Jade thought , willing herself to concentrate. A moment later , her own pure black wings burst out of her back , and she soared into the night sky.

She circled forward , letting her claws extend from her fingernails. If she could just wound the rogue slightly ...

Unfortunately , Tori saw her coming. With an awful screech , she let her claws rake over Jade's face. With pain coursing through her , Jade flew higher , and Tori followed. So quick that her enemy didn't see it coming , Jade swooped over and plunged her nails into Tori's neck.

The rogue laughed madly. "You are clever , young one , but no match for me! I have defeated thousands of Silenae , older and wiser ones than you!" Her face contorted into a sneer , and she made a grab for Jade's wings.

Jade cursed herself. A broken wing this high up was a death sentence. She circled lower , escaping Tori just barely - her left wing bleeding , but not broken.

The rogue followed , calling out taunts. "Why not give up , young one? Your mate and the two mortals face my army below. I doubt dear Beck is strong enough to destroy the corpse of his best friend. When he dies , I will preserve his body , and have him for my own. But you could fly down and escape with him , and leave the two tasty human morsels to me. Is the life of your mate not valuable enough to warrant failure , and the death of two humans who were never anything more than a mere annoyance? And you know what happens to a Silenae when their mate dies , even if Beck does not."

Jade snarled. She rose upward again and slashed her talons against Tori's face - this time getting lucky and hitting her in the eye.

Tori howled in pain and rage. "You have chosen , then. I will destroy you and chop your body into a thousand pieces!"

The rouge swooped down , determined to tear her apart.

* * *

><p>After Jade flew into battle , Beck roused Cat and Robbie.<p>

"Escape time," he said grimly. "Do not look closely at _anything _we see , and stay behind me at all times."

They both nodded , and then they crept out of the basement.

Outside , the moon shone dully. There were two winged figures in the sky , circling around each other.

Robbie stared up in wonder and horror. "Is that Tori and _Jade_?"

Beck nodded , not trusting himself to speak. "Come on , we have to hurry!" he said. They were on a huge estate , and they wouldn't be safe until they got off of it. He ran forward , hoping they would follow.

Cat lagged behind. "We can't just leave Jade here!" she cried , watching as the two pair of winged creatures slashed at each other. She probably couldn't tell which was which , but Beck could - and he tried not to look as his mate swooped down at the red winged fiend.

"We have to! If Tori isn't killed , we would never leave here alive! Now come on , Cat!" he shouted , grabbing her wrist and dragging her forward. She was crying , but she complied. He let go of her wrist and started running again , Cat and Robbie following close behind. Beck could feel his own wings itching to burst forward , to go up and help his mate or at least get out of this damned place faster , but he fought the urge.

Then , a horrible scent hit his nose. "Stop!" he shouted to the others. "We're about to meet Tori's army. Don't look closely at any of them!"

And then it came. Twenty corpses , some rotting , some in the early stages of composition , but every one of them very much dead. And in the lead was a familiar boy with brown skin that was barely decomposing , dreadlocks , and glazed over white eyes.

Andre Harris bared his teeth at Beck. "Hello , old friend."

Beck felt his throat constricting. But he forced himself to speak. "You're no friend of mine. You're an eidolon."

Andre's face - no , not Andre , only a shell - contorted into a sneer. "Well , well. We thought you would be easier to manipulate , using this body , but apparently you are not as stupid as you appear. I am an eidolon , it is true. I will live again in this body , go where I will , control whom I wish. All at the simple price of your heads."

Beck's eyes scanned the group , looking for weak points. The twenty had formed a loose circle around them , but there was still a gap at the end of the group...

He ran toward it , hoping with all his might that Cat and Robbie would follow. The gap was closing quickly , but he shoved two eidolons out of the way , and he made it through with the two mortals following close behind.

"Coward!" boomed the voice that was not Andre's over the estate. "Come back and fight! We will follow , and you have no hope in running!"

_If only I could , _Beck thought bitterly. This was why Jade had taken the battle - because a protector's job when escorting mortals wasn't to fight , it was to escape. And Jade was much , much better a fighter than he was.

"Come on , come quick!" he yelled to Cat and Robbie. The two ran faster than before , and adrenaline was probably aiding in their extra strength. Whatever it was , Beck didn't mind in the slightest.

The threesome raced forward , the army of the evil dead still close on their trail.

* * *

><p>Jade was beginning to weaken , and the damn rogue knew it , too.<p>

For every wound that Jade inflicted upon her , Tori gave her two more. Her wings and face were badly bleeding , and she felt it was only a matter of time before she couldn't keep afloat anymore.

Tori cackled. "You have lasted a long time , young one , but eventually you will fall! I will bring about your death , and when you land on the ground below , I will tear your body into a million pieces!"

Jade hissed... and then an idea hit her.

It was stupid and would probably get her killed , but it would rid the world of this rouge once and for all.

She stopped flying in a circle and stood perfectly still , waiting. With a triumphant shriek , Tori flew at her and raked her talons down Jade's wings once more.

Jade felt herself began to fall. Tori let out another horrible laugh. "I told you , young one! I have destroyed you , and your mate and the mortals will join my legion of the undead! I told -"

Jade interrupted on her victory speech by grabbing hold on one rust red wing and holding on for dear life. Tori began to fall , too.

She didn't go quietly. The rouge flapped her wings and screamed and shrieked and cursed. Jade dug her talons into the bitch's skin and attempted to hinder her by damaging it more than she already had. As a bonus , she summoned flames to the end of her finger tips and burned Tori also.

All this combined proved to be too much , and they fell to the earth. Faster and faster and faster until -

_Boom!_ Impact with the ground. HARD impact - Jade felt a bone snap , and agony rushed through her body. Black fringed at the end of her vision , but she couldn't let herself black out now.

She struggled on top of Tori , and held down the thrashing , screaming girl.

"You will pay for this! I will kill you and make your body into soup for my army!" the rouge was struggling , and Jade held her down , extending one talon. With no fanfare and no speech , she slit the murderesses throat.

And , after centuries of being hunted and escaping again and again to play a new game , Tori Vega died.

Jade scrambled off of the dead body , struggling over to a clear patch of grass a little away from her. She curled into a ball , and after hours of pain , slid into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Beck could tell when Tori's power collapsed. For one thing , the army of dead corpses behind them all abruptly sank to the ground.<p>

But also - he could _feel _it. And he knew , without a doubt , that Tori was dead.

By this time , they had reached the end of the estate. Beck gave Cat and Robbie a look. "You two - stay here. Tori is dead , and I need to find Jade. Don't even _think_ about going onto the property."

They both nodded. They were winded and terrified , and were probably trying to wrap their minds around everything that had happened in the last few hours. Beck probably didn't help when he unleashed his wings and flew back into the estate.

His thoughts right now were mostly for Jade. Was she alright? Was she hurt? Was she...

No. She wasn't dead. He would know if she was dead.

He flew as fast as possible to the sight where Jade and Tori had started their fight. Thank god for wings , because he got there in a matter of moments.

He saw the crumpled , dead form of Tori Vega lying on the grass. _Good riddance. _And a few feet away , he saw ..

"No , no ,no ,no no." Beck said to himself. Because there was Jade , his beautiful Jade , lying crumpled on the grass with her wings bleeding and looking very , very dead.

He swooped onto the ground next to her , folding his own wings. He gently tilted up Jade's head , and felt an enormous surge of relief when he saw her take a deep , rattling breath and open her eyes.

She looked up at him through her thick lashes. "Hurts," Jade whimpered.

Beck reached down and took her into his arms. "I know. I'll heal you , love , don't worry." he murmured softly to her. They didn't have much time. He could see her life force fading by the minute.

He pressed his hand against her forehead and concentrated hard on a image of Jade , glowing and healthy , smiling at him while the sun played in her long brown hair , her midnight black wings whole and undamaged...

Soft blue light glowed out of his hands , gently moving through Jade and healing her body. She groaned and sat up , folding her wings in.

"Thank you," she said softly , reaching forward for his hand. He laced his fingers with hers and placed their hands on his knee.

"No need to thank me. I would do anything for you." Beck leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Jade's in a short , sweet kiss. Jade sighed softly and broke away , pressing her head to his chest.

"We have to deal with Cat and Robbie , now. And a bunch of other mortals. And the ones Tori magicked into believing she was part of their family." she mumbled , kissing his neck.

"Memory wipes can do wondrous things," Beck said softly. "And we'll think of something for the other mortals."

Jade knew they had many things to worry about , but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. She was in Beck's arms , and they were both alive. That was all that mattered right now.

Beck kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

Jade felt her mouth gently tugging up at the corners. "The feeling is mutual."

**The End.**


End file.
